


truth or dare

by lunartokki



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: #rubegettamonth2020 - día 1, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Truth or Dare, juegan a verdad o reto en el trabajo, pero es lowkey tensión sexual, pero por dentro se quieren comer el morro, ponen los ojos en blanco cada cinco segundos, rivalidad, rubegetta month - día 1, rubegetta month 2020, rubegetta trabaja en un cine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/pseuds/lunartokki
Summary: En una concurrida noche de Halloween en el cine local, dos compañeros de trabajo deciden jugar a verdad o reto y las cosas toman un giro inesperado.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	truth or dare

La gente seguía esperando en la fila para que tuvieran en sus manos unas palomitas de maíz grasientas y era imposible escuchar algo en el lugar además del parloteo de todos los clientes; iba a ser uno de _esos_ días.

Rubius había aprendido que trabajar en un cine no era exactamente sinónimo de un trabajo silencioso y, para ser honesto, estaba bien con eso. De lo contrario, hubiera optado por trabajar en una biblioteca o en un lugar mucho más aburrido, pero era en esos días, como el de la noche de Halloween, cuando se arrepentía de haber elegido ese lugar en lugar de la granja de la vieja Leticia para pagar las facturas durante el verano.

Y ese no era todo el problema, también tenía que soportar al insufrible de Samuel de Luque.

—Alguien vomitó en el baño de los hombres y te recuerdo que yo lo limpié la última vez —el tipo le dijo con su voz cantarina, chinchosa, según Rubén—, así que pon tus manos en esas herramientas de limpieza, cariño, porque los Caza fantasmas tienen trabajo que hacer.

—Venga, De Luque, si lo haces por mí, te daré 50 Karmacoins.

A Rubius le gustaba resolver las cosas con dinero. Un problema, por supuesto, cuando no tenías tanto.

Así terminó trabajando en un cine que aún parecía construido a mediados de los 80. El propietario era un ávido fanático de la década y le gustaba mantenerlo todo retro, incluso los uniformes de sus empleados, no tocaba más que canciones de la década en el lugar y les prohibía agregar alguna canción más reciente a la lista de reproducción porque, según él, arruinaría la magia. Era un milagro que mostrara películas modernas y no solo las clásicas.

Así fue como terminó trabajando también con su Némesis, todo lo que él no era.

—No soy alguien que puedas comprar para obtener lo que quieres que hagan, Doblas —le dijo antes de señalar a los baños de la derecha—. Tú. Vómito. Ahora.

No estaba seguro de por qué la vida quería castigarlo de esa manera. No era exactamente un santo, pero maldita sea, pensó que su padre abandonándolo justo después de nacer y luego mudarse a otro país y empezar de cero junto a su mamá había sido suficiente, pero al parecer no, porque luego agregaron a su vida a un tipo que lo volvía loco y le gustaba ponerlo de los nervios, y que, peor aún, estaba jodidamente mamadísimo.

Rubius no era tan adicto al trabajo cuando se unió al equipo; de hecho, se escaqueaba e iba cada tanto a la puerta trasera para acariciar a los gatos callejeros y así matar el tiempo, pero entonces apareció el pelinegro y puso su mundo patas arriba. Verán, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía, pero cada vez que lo veía, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que podía hacer las cosas de manera más eficiente y rápida, que era mucho mejor que él y que podía borrar esa sonrisa presumida de sus labios en cualquier momento que quisiera, y el otro chico sentía lo mismo, así que había una disputa tácita sobre quién era el mejor entre los dos. Era él, desde luego.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Alexby, dijo que era «una puta tensión sexual» lo que tenían, pero ¿qué iba a saber él? El tipo ni siquiera tenía el valor de admitir que le gustaba uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y solo iba al cine para saludar a Fargan y sonreírle como un tonto enfermo de amor. No tenía ni puñetera idea de la vida, mucho menos lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Lo que tenía con De Luque iba más allá de eso. Lo consideraba un combate de boxeo entre dos tíos con trabajos de mierda, un enfrentamiento entre un lobo y un oso en la naturaleza, una pelea a muerte —y por muerte no se refería a la definición literal, pero tal vez se podría decir que se refería a la metafórica, en el que simplemente destruía sus esperanzas y sueños o lo que sea. Significaba ser más listo que el chico cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Por eso logró limpiar el vómito en menos de tres minutos, incluso roció el área con aerosol de lavanda para quitar el olor y todo. Definitivamente, esa quedaría en los registros.

No era un gran fanático de limpiar vómito, pero sí de derrotar a su enemigo mortal.

—De Luque, ahora que las cosas están un poco más tranquilas, ¿quieres jugar un pequeño juego? —le preguntó y se sentó sobre la barra, comiendo un regaliz de fresa.

—¿Más tranquilas? Espera y ve cómo llega más gente en diez minutos, chaval.

—Venga, no seas tan aguafiestas. Podemos jugar este juego incluso mientras trabajamos, para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes y sacudir un poco todo esto, ¿sabes?

¿Sacudir más las cosas en un cine durante la noche de Halloween? Vegetta no pareció tan convencido, pero decidió morder el anzuelo. —Soy todo oídos.

—¿Quieres jugar verdad o reto? —preguntó con voz risueña.

Eso sonaba como una mala idea en muchos sentidos, Vegetta lo sabía de sobra. Pero todos los espectadores ya habían entrado en la sala de cine y la próxima oleada llegaría en unos minutos. De todos modos, no había mucho que hacer hasta entonces.

—Vale.

Rubius sonrió como un comemierda, deslizándose a través del mostrador hasta que aterrizó justo en frente del chico. Los ojos morados de Vegetta se agrandaron un poco, pasmados, sin haber esperado ver esos ojos color avellana tan cerca y tan de pronto.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó, la mitad de su rostro con un tono rojo infernal debido a las luces de neón. Vegetta supuso que los demonios también salían en la noche de Halloween.

El mayor alejó su rostro un par de centímetros, pero nunca se atrevió a apartar la mirada de esos ojos que le mosqueaban sin cesar. Estuvo a punto de decir reto, pero esos condenados ojos tenían un brillo extraño que significaba problemas para él, y como no confiaba en él ni en esos ojos brillantes, eligió la verdad.

—Típico de ti. Bueno, ¿por qué decidiste trabajar aquí?

Vegetta puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó que el chico tomó una de las máscaras de monstruos de la decoración y se la puso en la cara, esperando su respuesta.

—Necesitaba el trabajo —respondió secamente.

—No eres un hombre de muchas palabras, ya veo. —No podía ver su cara, pero por el tono de voz que usó, estaba seguro de que tenía otra de sus sonrisas debajo de esa máscara.

Vegetta puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y tomó un trapeador para comenzar a limpiar el piso a pesar de que estaba prácticamente impecable. No le gustaba no sentirse productivo.

—Es tu turno, Doblas. ¿Eliges verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Típico de ti —respondió Vegetta con sorna—. Te reto a que me dejes escribir en tu cara con un marcador. No puedes lavarlo hasta que terminemos nuestro turno.

Rubius no podía creer que le hiciera hacer un desafío tan tonto, pero simplemente viró los ojos y asintió. Vegetta sonrió a lo grande ante esto, cogiendo un rotulador negro del estante y acercándose al chico para escribir algo en su frente. Se mordió el labio para no reírse con fuerza una vez que terminó su trabajo, pero el gran «tontito» escrito con letra imprenta en la piel blanquecina no era más que comedia de alto nivel para él.

—Muy bien, dios de la comedia, ¿qué eliges ahora?

Vegetta inclinó la barbilla, mirando desafiante a esos ojos de nuevo. —Reto.

—Pues, te reto a que abras una bolsa de bocadillos usando solo tu boca.

Vegetta comenzó a protestar porque no se les permitía consumir lo que vendían. Por supuesto, a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo les gustaba romper esa regla, incluido Doblas, pero él no era Doblas y gracias a Dios era así. Sin embargo, el tipo comenzó a llamarlo Flanders, un mojigato, lo cual por alguna razón siempre lo molestaba como ninguna otra cosa, así que agarró una bolsa de caramelos ácidos y la puso sobre el mostrador para comenzar el desafío, y luego, logró abrirlo en cuatro minutos como todo un campeón.

Rubius aplaudió como un tonto con una sonrisa igual de tonta pegada en su rostro.

—Debo decir que eso fue un regalo para la vista, De Luque.

—Cállate —dijo antes de comerse los dulces de la bolsa que abrió. La sonrisa de Rubius se hizo aún más grande cuando notó que el chico estaba rompiendo una de las tan preciadas reglas del cine, aunque fuera algo tan pequeño—. ¿Verdad o reto? —El chico de pelo blanco eligió verdad y robó uno de sus dulces, haciéndolo arrugar su rostro con desaprobación—. Vale, hm, simplemente voy a por ello. ¿Alguna vez te has besado con alguien aquí?

—¿Perdón? —Rubius no pudo evitar reír con incredulidad.

—Escucha, te escuché una vez con esta chica que vino a ver la repetición de _El libro de Eli_ hace un par de meses. Un ñordo de película, por cierto.

—¿Estás celoso, De Luque? —Rubius arqueó una ceja, chasqueando con la lengua.

—No hagas preguntas sin sentido. Sé que esto es un cine, pero no estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato y echar un polvo, aquí es donde trabajas, Doblas.

—Me suena a celos. Pero no, ¿quieres que nos besemos, así eres mi primero aquí?

Vegetta resopló como si la simple pregunta le ofendiera, dejando la fregona a un lado para saludar con una sonrisa a los recién llegados. Había otra película de terror a punto de comenzar, y algunos de los clientes incluso se vistieron con disfraces para ir a verla, lo cual era un poco inútil a ojos de Vegetta, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

¿Por qué te disfrazarías para estar en una habitación oscura en la que nadie te mirará? En fin...

Estaba a punto de servir un vaso de Coca-Cola, cuando su compañero de trabajo se inclinó para acercarse a él y entonces escuchó su voz susurrándole al oído.

—Te reto a que coquetees con ese chico del que estás tomando la orden ahora mismo.

Vegetta negó con la cabeza, una mirada confusa en su rostro. —¿Qué? —Entonces detuvo la máquina de refrescos, dejando el vaso en la pequeña superficie del aparato para mirar al chico con una expresión defensiva—. Ni siquiera dije si elegía verdad o reto.

Rubius le dio esa mirada de nuevo, la que siempre sentía que se estaba burlando de él, y casi podía escuchar las palabras que salían de sus labios. _¿Eres un cobarde? ¿Una gallina, De Luque?_ Vegetta tensó la mandíbula y agarró el vaso, dirigiéndose al chico con una sonrisa una vez más. A veces realmente odiaba a Rubén Doblas, pero odiaba su orgullo aún más.

Deslizó la bebida de tal manera que el chico golpeara el vaso con suavidad al estirar la mano para alcanzarlo y el hielo se moviera dentro de un lado para otro, entonces Vegetta se echó a reír con cierto encanto y apoyó los brazos en el mostrador.

—No tienes que estar tan nervioso a mi alrededor, ¿sabes?

El tipo solo lo miró en silencio, sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se fue. Junto con su orgullo.

—Vaya efarda —escuchó una voz junto a él, controlándose para no reír en voz alta.

Vegetta se enderezó lentamente y puso los ojos en blanco al voltear a ver al chico, pero le dijo que iba a sacar una de las bolsas de basura que ya estaban llenas y se fue con su escasa dignidad y sus ganas de reventar a golpes esa cara pálida y jactanciosa.

No estaba seguro de por qué decidió trabajar allí hace unos meses, en su momento tuvo muchas opciones y todas parecían mejores en estos instantes. Su primo le había advertido lo duro que era trabajar para servir a otras personas, y esperaba que los clientes fueran mucho peores, y no lo malinterpreten, a veces eran unos idiotas absolutos, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaban pareciendo cachorros indefensos en comparación con Doblas.

Cuando regresó, notó que Doblas estaba tomando la orden de un señor y la niña que le tomaba de la mano seguía mirando la frente de su compañero con estupefacción.

Vegetta sonrió para sí mismo, limpiando sus manos de la suciedad de la calle y acercándose al chico de una manera cantarina. Era el momento de la venganza.

—Te reto a poner una cara graciosa y seguir haciéndola cada dos minutos hasta que no quede gente por atender —le susurró al oído, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando notó cómo el chico se estremecía.

Rubius se quejó en voz baja, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Un hombre se le acercó para pedirle unas palomitas de maíz y unos bocadillos, y entonces comenzó el juego. Vegetta tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reír, pero fue una tarea difícil cuando el chico a su lado abrió los ojos como si viera algo increíble y luego agregó una gran sonrisa a su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato de la manera más atroz posible.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le dio su dinero, agarrando sus cosas con cuidado antes de tomar la mano de su hija y caminar rápido hacia la sala de cine.

—Esta me la vas a pagar, De Luque —masculló entre dientes, haciendo que el chico se ría entre dientes.

—¿Lo siento? No escuché nada porque no pude evitar mirar fijamente lo que escribiste en tu frente. Yo llamaría a eso autoconciencia.

Rubius miró tan atentamente a esos ojos morados, que podría haberlos quemado por la intensidad misma. A veces, realmente lo odiaba. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Vegetta sintió que le crujieron un poco los músculos una vez que finalmente pudo cerrar la puerta de la entrada y se estiró con cansancio, mirando el reloj para contar cuántos minutos les quedaban antes de que terminara el último espectáculo y así empezar a recoger la basura y dejarlo todo listo para las funciones de mañana.

El resto de sus compañeros de trabajo se habían ido porque esa noche eran los encargados de cerrar el local, lo que significaba trabajar en silencio hasta que uno de ellos dijera algo para molestar al otro y comenzaran una nueva riña.

Esta vez, Rubius fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

—De Luque, escúchame, ¿eres gallina o aceptas mi próximo reto?

Vegetta observó con irritación cómo Rubius le dirigía una vez más una de esas miradas que lo volvían loco. Apretó los dientes, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de dejar salir su propio mosqueo. —Eh, te voy a partir la boca por tontito, que aquí el único gallina eres tú.

—¿Que me vas a partir la boca? —Solo para molestarlo, el peliblanco dejó escapar un fuerte gemido que pilló a Vegetta con la guardia baja.

Se arregló la camisa en un intento de parecer casual y luego levantó la barbilla con orgullo. —Por supuesto que aceptaré tu desafío. Escúpelo.

—Te reto a comer cinco cucharadas de curry en polvo.

Vegetta realmente se estaba preguntando cómo había llegado allí, sosteniendo una cucharada de condimento con un chico ansioso esperando que se lo llevara a la boca. Si le preguntaban, nunca pensó que haría algo así con el chico, pero si quería ser optimista, supuso que Halloween era el día perfecto para potencialmente morir.

Se comió la primera cuchara y la sensación fue un poco extraña, pero tolerable. A su derecha, Rubius lo miraba atentamente con una gran sonrisa, lo cual también se sentía un poco extraño, pero igual de tolerable. A veces preguntaba cómo el chico tenía el poder de convencerlo de que hiciera tales cosas, y la pregunta se mantuvo aún más profunda en su mente cuando, justo cuando se comió la tercera cuchara, sintió la necesidad de toser y se formó una bocanada anaranjada en el aire.

Rubius se echó a reír incontrolablemente, llenando el área con esa risa cantarina y ligeramente aguda que atravesó los oídos de Vegetta.

—¡Agua! Agua, cabezón —gorjeó, tratando de hablar con la garganta seca.

Rubius no podía dejar de reír, pero fue al refrigerador y agarró una botella de agua, entregándosela al otro chico.

—Solo comiste tres cucharadas de curry en polvo —le dijo el chico, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo satisfactoriamente—, lo que significa que fallaste el desafío.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Doblas? ¿Matarme?

—¡Vaya dramas! Si te quisiera muerto, habría envenenado esa botella de agua.

Al de ojos morados no le pareció divertido el comentario, cerró la tapa después de beber y colocó la botella en el mesón. Sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué, Doblas? Es hora de la venganza por dos. —Vegetta se dio la vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente cuando escuchó algo de fondo. Algo que podía usar a su beneficio. Algo que sonaba tan feliz que no coincidía por completo con sus intenciones—. Te reto a bailar la canción que suena ahora mismo. Aquí y ahora. Baila para mí, cariño.

Rubius resopló, pero reconoció al instante la canción. Era «Material Girl» de Madonna.

—Esto es ridículo incluso para ti.

Vegetta sonrió como si hubiera ganado la batalla y comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina, moviendo los brazos como las pequeñas alas de una que no tuvo las agallas para bailar una canción de Madonna. Rubius no lo iba a permitir, no mientras estuviera vivo.

Si bien, Rubius no era exactamente el mejor bailarín de todos los tiempos (por lo general, solo saltaba al ritmo de una canción y golpeaba el aire con el puño), todavía trató de poner un espectáculo y agarró el palo de escoba para usarlo como micrófono.

— _Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me._ _I think they’re OK._ —Comenzó a sacudir las caderas y a mover la cabeza al ritmo, acercándose al chico de ojos morados con una sonrisa socarrona. Comenzó a bailar alrededor del chico, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos, de alguna manera encantándole para mantener el contacto visual y que le prestara atención a cada meneo de su cuerpo—. _If they don’t give me proper credit, I just walk away._

Vegetta vio cómo el chico le ponía la mano en la cara, como diciéndole que le hablara a ella, y se alejaba sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas y de la cabeza. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y bufar, sin creer el idiota que tenía por compañero de trabajo.

— _They can beg and they can plead, but they can't see the light 'cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mister Right._

Después de algún momento, Rubius dejó de verlo como un desafío y más como una forma de relajarse después de un día agitado. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas y a mover su cuerpo sin un solo pensamiento. No le importaba si su supuesto enemigo mortal estaba mirando, o si llegaban algunos clientes, en ese momento solo estaba Madonna diciéndole que se divirtiera un poco después de un día de mierda y él.

El mayor se quedó de pie junto al mostrador, sin palabras ante lo que estaba viendo.

Había notado el cambio en la postura del chico. Le parecía llamativo. Extraño, estúpidamente llamativo, pero sobre todo simplemente estúpido. No podía creer que el tipo pudiera soltarse con tanta libertad, sin importarle ni siquiera ver si alguien lo estaba mirando tontear. Solo le estaba dando más razones para burlarse de él.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo o eres un cobarde, De Luque?

Esos ojos verdes lo tomaron desprevenido cuando se abrieron y lo miraron directamente. Como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No bailo, mucho menos delante del tontito de mi compañero de trabajo.

Rubius ni siquiera se sorprendió por la respuesta que recibió, solo resopló y soltó un cansado «okay, tío», continuando con su baile como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero estaban pasando cosas. Los ojos de Vegetta no podían dejar al otro chico, ni sus caderas sacudiéndose, ni su rostro relajado, ni esa suave sonrisa que surcó en sus labios mientras se soltaba. Parecía tan contento, agitando su cuerpo con la música y disfrutando el momento, que dejó a Vegetta preguntándose si realmente era solo por el baile.

Entonces, el chico de cabello azabache reunió el coraje después de tanto titubear y decidió unirse a él.

Agarró la máscara de monstruo porque no quería que el chico de pelo blanco viera su cara, y le facilitaba el soltarse de la forma en la que el menor lo estaba haciendo, así que se lo puso en la cara y se acercó al chico, intentando mover sus caderas de la misma manera.

—¡Vegettita!

Le hizo sentirse bien al ver al otro chico tan emocionado de verlo acercarse a él. Vio su sonrisa antes de que el chico continuara cantando algunas partes de lo que recordaba de la letra, y eso también lo hizo sentirse raro, como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

En algún momento, Rubius tiró el palo de escoba a un lado, lo agarró de las manos y comenzó a bailar con él, sonriendo y haciendo que ambos hicieran movimientos tontos que los hacían reír como un par de bobos. Vegetta no quería aceptarlo, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo.

Tanto, que la canción se detuvo y ellos también lo hicieron, pero la siguiente canción fue una que habían estado escuchando mucho esa noche y que ahora mismo, se sentía como una buena excusa para seguir estando así con Doblas.

Comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de «Thriller» de Michael Jackson y posicionó los brazos frente a su cuerpo para que parecieran garras, sonriendo bajo la máscara de monstruo cuando escuchó la risa de su compañero de trabajo.

De alguna manera se acercaron más esta vez, se sintieron más cómodos el uno con el otro, la distancia ya no era tanta, y la sonrisa estaba permanente en sus rostros porque maldita sea, se estaban divirtiendo mucho y ni siquiera pensaban en que tendrían que cerrar pronto. Ni siquiera su juego de verdad o reto era importante en ese momento.

Y ni siquiera era una canción para bailar tan cerca, pero aun así la convirtieron en una. Rubius tenía su mano en el brazo de Vegetta — y joder, el hijo de puta estaba jodidamente mamadísimo, podría haberlo engañado con esos ojos brillantes de cachorro que a veces tenía; y Vegetta tenía la suya en la cintura del chico de ojos verdes, sintiendo la piel cálida debajo de la camisa porque el chico siempre la usaba por fuera de los pantalones y cada vez que se movía, el borde de la tela se levantaba, por lo que se sentía como un crimen no aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar la piel pálida y sorprendentemente suave.

Entonces, _ni siquiera Michael Jackson existía_ , solo ellos dos.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse, nunca abandonaron del todo el contacto, pero dejaron de bailar en medio de la canción. Entonces Rubius tuvo esta idea y Vegetta pudo leerla en sus ojos. Y quería hacerlo. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo cuando Rubius le quitó la máscara de monstruo de la cara de Vegetta con un movimiento rápido y Vegetta acercó al tipo aún más a él sin nada más que un objetivo en mente. Y luego, comenzaron a besarse como un par de chicos que habían deseado hacer eso hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba el perceptible olor de las palomitas de maíz y los sonidos amortiguados de la última película del día, y luego estaban los dos, besándose como locos y como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Las manos de Vegetta agarraron los mechones blancos y lo acercaron más a él, desordenaron un poco más el cabello de Rubius, y Rubius lo empujó hacia el mostrador y sintió que su corazón explotaba con cada caricia que le hacía el mayor.

No sabía cuál había sido el detonante de tal explosivo. Un segundo, estaban tratando de demostrar quién era mejor que el otro, quién podía hacer más tareas y cumplir más desafíos que el otro, y al segundo siguiente ambos estaban explorando la boca del otro y sin aliento; pensando en meteoritos, estrellas y todo lo que se sentía tan ardiente y bonito como lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, se sentía como algo fuera de este mundo.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora mismo, siento que realmente me convertiré en un monstruo, Doblas.

Rubius soltó una suave risa cuando escuchó el susurro de Vegetta, y se alejó un poco solo para mirar esos ojos morados que lo volvían loco. Esta vez por una razón completamente diferente.

—Apuesto a que puedo limpiar la sala más rápido que tú —musitó entonces Rubius, solo para romper un poco la calentura.

Vegetta sonrió con picardía. —Vale. El que pierda, paga la cena.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir, Vegettita?

—Hm —murmuró el pelinegro, pensativo—. No lo sé, ¿te parece que lo estoy, Rubén?

Rubius sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo besó una vez más, un rápido roce de labios.

—¿Después de dos besos? Si quieres un tercero, más te vale que así sea, De Luque.

El tipo le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de cine dando pequeños saltitos.

—Es que es tontísimo —dijo Vegetta para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico escuchara.

—¡Pues, claro, _alguien_ lo escribió en mi frente, ¿recuerdas?!

Vegetta vio la forma en que el chico le mostró el dedo del medio antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la puerta y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, quedándose allí unos segundos, en el silencio del vestíbulo, aun procesando lo que había sucedido y cómo había sucedido. Todo se sentía como un sueño. O una pesadilla. No estaba seguro todavía, pero se sentía irreal.

—Muy bien, eh, no dejemos que Doblas gane esta ronda —volvió a hablar consigo mismo para despertar de su ensueño, caminando hacia el mismo lugar por el que pasó hace unos segundos el chico al que acababa de besar. O como diría su amigo Auron, al que le había comido todo el morro.

_(Sí, no, todavía se sentía raro pensando ese tipo de cosas y mucho más con Doblas.)_

Apenas entró, escuchó al muchacho maldecir en voz baja porque alguien dejó caer uno de los cubos de palomitas de maíz en los escalones y no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

—¡No te rías! Esto es por llevar esos putos disfraces. Estoy seguro de que fue ese tío, el que entró con esa estúpida máscara de lobo. Sabía que no podía ver una mierda con eso.

—Esa boca —le regañó Vegetta, pero su sonrisa divertida delataba lo poco que le importaban las palabrotas del muchacho—. Yo apuesto que fue el chico con la máscara de oso. Ese tonto apenas podía respirar con eso encima, mucho menos ver.

—¿Estás bromeando, De Luque? Ese disfraz estaba todo Gucci. ¡Puto amo!

—Vale, ¿sabes qué? Quizás no fue ninguno de los dos. Quizás fue el tipo que parecía un búho, el de los extraños ojos amarillos y la falda roja.

Rubius dejó de limpiar e inclinó la cabeza, considerando su sugerencia. —Es verdad, el búho... ¿Quién coño se disfraza de búho para Halloween? Solo un idiota.

—¿Y por qué diantres saldrías usando lentes amarillos durante la noche? El sol se puso hace más de seis horas, tontito.

—Vale, está más que claro que fue él —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran ensayado de esa manera.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, luego Vegetta comenzó a reír más y más fuerte y Rubius lo siguió, su cabeza un poco roja cuanto más se reía.

Cada Halloween pasaban cosas raras, y tal vez esa noche simplemente había ocurrido una cosa más. Tal vez había sucedido la más rara de todas, y nadie además de dos compañeros de trabajo habían sido testigos de ello, pero tal vez esa era la mejor parte de todo, que nadie más que ellos sabían lo que sucedía entre los dos y el cómo había sucedido, nadie más que ellos dos sabían que dos chicos habían tomado el paso y ahora no paraban de sonreír como un par de imbéciles. Nadie más que ellos dos.

Y pensar todo había sido gracias a un tonto juego de verdad o reto. Y a Michael Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! <3
> 
> No me dio tiempo de corregirlo mucho, pero bueno, estoy contenta con poder participar. Feliz Rubegetta Month, mi gente.


End file.
